


morning shenanigans

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this is just like a short drabble for the holidays because im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mingyu wakes up and misses it. but at least he's there.





	

kim mingyu finds himself waking up on an early saturday morning. the sky is still dark and all he can see out the window are the faint outlines of cumulus clouds rolling in the distance. he waits a moment to take it all in, admiring the scenery for a second. on days like these, he’s a bit sadder to leave. he knows his busy schedule and admiring fans keep him from relaxing. oh no, he doesn’t hate. there’s just a bit of misery of leaving the nice environment of the ever-moving city. he shrugs this off, as the sun is quickly coming up over the horizon and lights on skyscrapers suddenly disappear and are replaced with translucent glass.

a rustle of blankets and pillows brings mingyu back to his senses, his back turning from the windows to look at the man splayed on bed sheets, currently facing the other side of the room. a slight smile forms on mingyu’s lips, a chuckle also following. the man groans- definitely awake now. mingyu gets up from his chair and closes the drapes, and finally slips into the covers with minghao. he places his face into the crook of his neck, feeling the rise and fall of his adam’s apple from the sudden placement. again, a grin creeps onto his face.

“ahh, mingyu ah.” muffled noises come from minghao, whining persistently. “go away, i actually want to sleep, unlike you.” he tries to be serious, but you can hear the playful tone in his voice.

mingyu makes some kind of nurturing sound with his tongue, taking a deep breath. “minghao ahhhhhhhh-“ he makes this weird noise that’s supposed to be some kind of imitation of minghao (it really isn’t.) “your neck is so soft and pretty. what the fuck.” he comments, taking a huge bite out of minghao’s neck.

the chinese man jolts upright, clutching his neck and lets out a half-whispered half-screamed ‘shit’ before turning to mingyu to try and strangle the man. it doesn’t work, but it’s worth the try. they end up wrestling on the floor, with mingyu desperately trying to stop minghao from stabbing him with the plastic knife that was thrown onto the floor from yesterday. you can kinda tell he’s failing.

a few minutes later they’ve stopped, and minghao is reduced to flopping face down into the bed, screaming softly. mingyu pokes his foot into minghao’s side, a jolt of energy coming from minghao as he kicks the korean blindly (and misses.) it’s quiet yet again (at 5:30 in the morning.) the sun is now shining brightly, almost like diamonds (aha, get it?) over the city of seoul, where the other members are probably still sleeping in. rest was a luxury that came only once in awhile. it was something you really couldn’t pass up on.  

cracks of sunlight pass through the drapes, and shine onto mingyu’s face. he suddenly gets an idea.

“hey. minghao. dude. there’s this really important question i need to tell someone and wonwoo isn’t here please.” there’s no answer (maybe a half-assed ‘stop’ but mingyu can’t hear that ~~ignores it~~ ), so he assumes that it’s alright for him to continue. “ok think about it. i was born in korea right? let’s just say at like 5 pm. but then someone in china was born at the exact same moment as me but they would be born at 4 pm??? dude how fucked up is that? time zones are a mess. like someone could be the exact same age as me right now but i could be an hour younger- dude are you even listening.“ mingyu shakes minghao’s lifeless body from the bed, and rolls him over. there’s something in his eyes that warms his heart.

minghao grasps the other’s neck and pulls him close. they kiss. “you’re a mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so essentially im using this acc for drabbles because honestly??? but otherwise hello yes thank u for reading my meaningless fic i just really haven't written some soft bfs in a while (would write gfs but then i would have to write a novel and it takes me 8 years to write 1000 words lets be honest here)
> 
> also i suck at fluff so im sor r y


End file.
